PBS Kids System Cue Logo Appearances
These are the system cue appearances of PBS Kids and PBS Kids Go!. PBS Kids 1999-2008 Appearances * Arthur (Seasons 1-8 only) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Angelina Ballerina * Anne of Green Gables * Barney & Friends * PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch * Bob the Builder * Between the Lions * Caillou * Clifford the Big Red Dog/Clifford's Puppy Days (Seasons 1-2 only) * Curious George * Cyberchase (Seasons 1-3 only) * Dragon Tales * DragonflyTV * George Shrinks * It's a Big Big World * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Martha Speaks (Season 1 only) * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (current) * Make Way for Noddy * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Plaza Sesamo * Reading Rainbow (current) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat * Sesame Street * Super Why! (Season 1 only) * The Berenstain Bears * Thomas & Friends * Theodore Tugboat * The Noddy Shop * The Puzzle Place * Teletubbies * WordWorld (Season 1 only) * ZOOM * Zoboomafoo 2008-2013 Appearances * Arthur (Seasons 15 and 16 only) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * Barney & Friends * Bob the Builder * Caillou * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Seasons 1 and 2 only) * Curious George * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Season 1 only) * Dinosaur Train * It's a Big Big World * Martha Speaks * Sesame Street * Sid the Science Kid (Season 1 only) (current) * Super Why! * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Thomas & Friends * Wild Kratts (Season 2 only) * WordWorld 2013 Appearances * Arthur (current) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Caillou (Amazon Video only) * Clifford the Big Red Dog/Clifford's Puppy Days (current) * Curious George (current) * Cyberchase (current) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (current) * Design Squad (Season 3 only) * Dinosaur Train (current) * DragonflyTV (Season 4 only) * The Electric Company (2013-2014 rebroadcast) * Elinor Wonders Why (current) * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (except Season 5, PBS Kids 24/7 only) * Hero Elementary (current) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (Amazon Video only) * Let's Go Luna! (current) * Mack & Moxy (current) * Martha Speaks (current) * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (Week on February 26 - March 2, 2018) * Molly of Denali (current) * Nature Cat (current) * Odd Squad (current) * Peep and the Big Wide World/Pocoyo (APT) (Amazon Video only) * Peg + Cat (current) * Pinkalicious and Peteriffic (current) * Ready Jet Go! (current) * Reading Rainbow (Amazon Video only) * SciGirls (current) * Sesame Street (current) * Sid the Science Kid (except Season 1) (current) * Space Racers (current) * Splash and Bubbles (current) * Super Why! (current) * The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That! (current) * Thomas and Friends (current) * Wild Kratts (current) * WordGirl (current) * Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum (current) PBS Kids Go! 2004-2007 Appearances * Arthur * Cyberchase * DragonflyTV * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman * Maya & Miguel (current) * Postcards from Buster (current, DVD only) 2007-2011 Appearances * Arthur * Cyberchase * Design Squad * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman * Maya & Miguel (rarely) * Postcards from Buster (Season 4 only) * The Electric Company (current, online only) * SciGirls * Wishbone (current) * WordGirl 2011-2013 Appearances * Arthur * Design Squad * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (Seasons 4 and 5 only) * Martha Speaks * SciGirls * The Electric Company (current, online only) * Wild Kratts (season 1 only) * WordGirl Category:System Cue Logo Appearances